


Robot eyes or no?

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, everyone from karasuno is mentioned, i wrote this a few months back and never finished it but i did today, noya and yaku are datin bc im in rarepair hell, uni kurootsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will never understand how you can be this blind,” Kuroo said quietly, flipping his hand over as he stared at it.<br/>“You wear glasses too, Tetsurou,” Tsukishima whispered into his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot eyes or no?

Tsukishima’s music stopped suddenly when he paused it, the singer in the middle of a long note. He fumbled around for his keys, his nose twitching as a sweet smell filled it from under the door. He smiled to himself, turning the key in the lock and hearing Kuroo singing in the kitchen.

Tsukishima shrugged off his backpack, taking off his glasses and cleaning them as he took off his shoes.

“I’m home, he called through the apartment. He heard Kuroo drop something metallic, probably a fork, and curse.

“Hi, Kei!” Kuroo responded, poking his head out of the kitchen. Tsukishima walked over to him, seeing the kitchen in a mess. Kuroo grinned at him, his hands on his hips.

“It’s not what you think,” he told the blonde quickly, throwing the fork behind him into the sink. it landed in it surprising both of them.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Right. Because what I think it’s that something exploded in here.”

“And you’re wrong,” Kuroo answered. He turned his head to the oven and Tsukishima saw a patch of flour dotting his hair as he crouched down. He covered his laugh with his hand and Kuroo looked at him.

“There’s flour everywhere,” the raven told him. Tsukishima nodded. 

“I can see that.”

Kuroo stood up and took his hand, pulling him into a waltz. Tsukishima caught a whiff of the cake in the oven as Kuroo stirred them past it.

“Stand on my feet,” Kuroo told him and Tsukishima agreed. Kuroo led them, grinning at Tsukishima.

“Tell me,” Tsukishima said, using Kuroo’s shoulder to push his glasses up. “What’s the occasion for this cake?”

“No occasion,” he answered. “Boredom and a touch of “I love my boyfriend”.” He grinned. “I threw it all into a ball like the Power Puff Girls and it will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Is that so?” Tsukishima asked, mocking to his voice. Kuroo nodded, flicking his fringe out of his face. Tsukishima noted that he hadn’t straightened it today, the black strands wavy instead of styled.

The oven beeped and Tsukishima contained his groan when Kuroo let him go. Kuroo grabbed a tea towel from the bench and opened the oven.

“Wooo!” he called, the hot air blasting his face. He pulled the cake from the oven and set it on the counter. He sniffed it, grabbing a knife and running it along the edge of the cake to loosen it.

Tsukishima watched him, leaning against the counter. Kuroo glanced at him, blowing his fringe out of his face.

“You don’t have to admire me from a far,” Kuroo smiled. Tsukishima snorted.

“What, and risk being close to you while holding a knife?” He scoffed. “Good luck with that.”

Tsukishima made his way into the lounge room. He flopped down on the couch while Kuroo prepared the cake for serving.

“How’s the crow family?” Kuroo called out. Tsukishima groaned.

Suga had invited him out for a reunion, majority of the old club members in university or working as apprentices. Nishinoya was a graphic artist, Tanaka and Daichi were mechanics, Hinata and Kageyama playing volleyball for Japan (or at least trying to), Ennoshita majoring in music theory, Yamaguchi was studying veterinary science, Yachi studying to be a high school teacher, Kiyoko studying medicine, and Suga was studying to be a kindergarten teacher.

Tsukishima himself was studying medicine, though at a different campus to Suga and Kiyoko. Kuroo himself was majoring in sport science with Bokuto, while Akaashi was studying to be a lawyer.

All in all, his old team and friends were doing great. They were all supporting themselves but some of them stuck to Miyagi. Nishinoya had moved up to Tokyo to live with Yaku Morisuke, and Tsukishima discovered they were dating. Tanaka, Daichi, Suga and Ennoshita all stayed in Miyagi. Yamaguchi was in Tokyo along with Kiyoko and Yachi, the two old managers living together. they had all matured, though they kept their old antics.

Kuroo nudged Tsukishima’ legs and he swung them off the couch, sitting up when Kuroo passed him a plate of chocolate cake. “So, how are they?”

“They’re good,” Tsukishima answered. “Never really changed from high school, but they’re more bearable now.”

“Good to hear,” Kuroo said, flashing him a smile. “The non-ginger shorty still dating Yaku?”

Tsukishima nodded, swallowing his cake. “Nishinoya-san said he was doing well in his courses too.” He glanced at Kuroo’s plate before narrowing his eyes. “And you’ve already finished,” he deadpanned.

“‘Course,” Kuroo answered, crossing his legs. “I literally am a vacuum. And yes, you can take that in a dirty way.”

“Wow.” Tsukishima put his cake down and inhaled sharply. Kuroo smiled widely at him, his eyes scrunching up. Tsukishima reached out and grabbed his cheek, tugging on it quite roughly.

“Ow!” Kuroo whined. “Okay! Don’t take it in a dirty way! I’m sorry, Kei!” He continued to fake cry until Tsukishima let him go, leaning back in the couch. He opened his arms wide, looking away from Kuroo while the older crawl into his lap and snuggled up like a cat.

Tsukishima ran his hands through Kuroo’s hair, taking off his glasses. Kuroo grabbed them before he could put them on the table. He slipped them onto his face, Tsukishima watching over his shoulder.

“I will never understand how you can be this blind,” Kuroo said quietly, flipping his hand over as he stared at it.

“You wear glasses too, Tetsurou,” Tsukishima whispered into his hair.

“Yeah, but I don’t need robotic eyes to see,” Kuroo answered. Tsukishima jabbed him in the side, making him jump. Kuroo smirked, looking up at him. He reached up and kissed his jaw lightly.

“But what if you had robot eyes?” Kuroo whispered against his jaw.

Tsukishima looked up like he was on the office. He pulled his glasses off Kuroo’s face and put them on the table.

“You’re an idiot,” Tsukishima hissed, leaning back in the couch. Kuroo turned over and laid his head on Tsukishima’s chest, smiling.

“Would you have me any other way?”

“Of course not.”

Kuroo lifted his head and smirked, planting a kiss firmly on Tsukishima’s lips. “And I’d have you anytime. Robot eyes or not. Though, I don’t think I could let go off your eyes.” He cupped his cheek, his thumb lazily running over Tsukishima’s cheekbone.

Tsukishima turned pink and his eyes widened. Kuroo broke out into a smile and kissed him again, mumbling compliments between small pecks.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like three months ago and i finished it on the bus today. i have no idea if this is good pls drag me i deserve it


End file.
